Amando al enemigo
by Mrs. Ordinary
Summary: Bella y Edward son dos adolescentes que se odian desde que usan pañales. Guapos, populares, divertidos... Cuando ambos terminan borrachos en la misma cama, ¿cuántas cosas pueden cambiar entre ellos? BXE,EXR,AXJ TODOS HUMANOS


**Hola Cómo han estadooooo? **

**NOta al final;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

La cabeza me ardía cuando desperté. Sentía la boca seca y todo el cuerpo entumecido. Gemí mientras me tapaba la cabeza para que no me dieran los rayos el sol. Y en el segundo en el que tiré de ella, una voz se quejó y se llevó toda la sábana, dejándome destapada.

Abrí los ojos casi automáticamente. ¿Qué diablos...?

Me giré, y casi, _casi _chillé cuando vi el enorme bulto tapado completamente a mi lado.

Su pecho se movía suavemente de arriba hacia abajo. Parecía estar dormido... Genial. Al menos así podría escapar rápido y llamar a la policía.

Aunque tenía unas preguntas más importante aún: ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Quién-_ o qué_- estaba a mi lado?

Miré, asustada, la habitación. Era realmente hermosa. Las paredes color crema, el enorme plasma (que seguramente Emmett y mi padre habrían robado) en una esquina, las amplias ventanas en forma rectangular en la otra...

Y eso solo consiguió asustarme más.

_Bien, este claramente no es mi cuarto lleno de peluches de osos y fotos de Brad Pitt._

Volví a mirar el bulto mientras trataba de recordar. Solo encontré un millón de imágenes de mí riendo y bebiendo, con... ¡¿Edward Cullen? Llantos, vómitos, risas... Edward besándome. Yo riendo mientras subía al auto de Edward completamente borracha.

Los ojos se me abrieron completamente. ¿Los dos... nos besamos? ¿Podría ser que _ese_ bulto fuera Edward?

Con las manos temblorosas y el corazón palpitando fuertemente, corrí la sábana. Esta vez, sí chillé. Fuerte. Me sorprendería que no apareciera alguien entrando para ver qué ocurría.

Edward gimió y se acurrucó contra la almohada.

- Mmm... Basta- dijo dormido-. Que no, Alice. Ya dije que no quiero ver tus raras películas cursis...

Hubiera reído si la situación no fuera tan...Como sea que fuera la situación, hubiera reído. Pero, ¿por qué rayos estaba con Edward en una cama? Si mis recuerdos no me fallaban, ambos habíamos ido a una fiesta. Nos emborrachamos y luego nos marchamos...

Lo miré incrédula. ¿Es que acaso mi enemigo y yo habíamos...? ¿Sexo? ¡Imposible! No, no, no, no y no. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

Jamás, _jamás _de los jamases me acostaría con él. Vamos, ¡si prácticamente es el grano en mi trasero que me pica todo el rato! La persona que más odio y que él más odia. La que me hace enojar y explotar a la vez. Mi enemigo desde los tres años... Alguien con quien simplemente _no _se podia tirar un polvo.

Seguí recordando. Era la fiesta de Alice, mi mejor amiga. Me había enfadado con mi novio, James, por insinuársele a la nueva chica extranjera, Victoria. Bebí, bebí y bebí... Y eso era lo último que recordaba luego de que Edward llegara igual de borracho a mi lado.

Rose y Alice también se incluían en mis recuerdos. Las tres llorábamos y reíamos mientras llenábamos al máximo nuestras copas.

- ¡Por los chicos!- recuerdo que había dicho Rose, arrastrando las palabras-. Para que se hagan hombres de una buena vez.

Y en eso todo se volvía borroso. Era como si una cámara se desenfocara de nosotros y se fuera, pero volviendo de vez en cuando hacia nosotros.

Pensaba levantarme y huir de ahí, pero en ese momento Edward gimió y estiró los brazos, llegando a tocarme. Me envolvió la cintura con una de sus brazos y me arrastró a su lado, escondiendo la cara en mi cuello. Me tensé. Cuando Edward despertara, seguramente se arrepentiría... Como yo lo estaba haciendo.

- Edward- llamé, pero solo conseguí que me apretara más fuerte-. Edward, vamos... ¡Edward, quita tu puta mano de mí _ahora_!

Eso pareció despertarlo. Suspiró y abrió los ojos lentamente. Primero, al verme, sus ojos no expresaron nada. Luego, dos segundos después, me miraban confundidos. Y, por último, se levantó se mí comos si quemara y se puse de pie de un salto, mirándome entre confundido y asustado.

- ¿Bella?- preguntó dudoso-. ¿Qué... Qué haces aquí?

Tragué y negué con la cabeza.

Nos miramos un largo, largo rato. Las respiraciones agitadas y sin tener idea de nada. Vale, lo admito, más de una vez había dormido con Edward, pero solo fueron dos veces, y las dos fueron por una broma de Emmett. Pero jamás dormiría con él por voluntad.

Por primera vez desde que había despertado, lo miré. Estoy segurísima que puse pálida. ¡Estaba desnudo! Me miré a mí... Y traía puesta una camisa de Edward.

Ambos nos miramos y chillamos a la vez.

Dios, ¿qué habíamos hecho?

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, esta es una historia de ultimo minuto XD No lo pude resistir... Ojalá les guste, porque tengo la sensación de que será larga, muuy larga. <strong>

**Oh! Y para los que leen mi otro fic, les digo que actualizaré mañana. Perdón por no hacerlo antes, pero es que las vacaciones son taaannn divertidas que no puedo evitar acostarme tarde y despertar a las 10 de la noche... así que no tenía tiempo **

**Empezaré a levantarme más temprano... desde mañana. **

**Justo ahora son los 4:30 AM, así que... mejor a dormer si quiero actualizar **

**Bye!**

**Cami.**

**PD.= FELIZZZZZ NAVIDADD ADELANTADAAA! :))))))))))))))))))).**

**PD2.= Dejen reviews, plissss;)**


End file.
